This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to availability-based video presentation management using a social networking environment. Video presentation management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of data that needs to be managed with respect to video presentation is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for management efficiency may increase.